


mommy

by flannypack



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha Yang Jeongin | I.N, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Beta Hwang Hyunjin, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Fondling, Grinding, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), M/M, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Seo Changbin Needs a Hug, Sexting, Sloppy Makeouts, Soft Seo Changbin, Vaginal Fingering, please read notes!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannypack/pseuds/flannypack
Summary: Felix had always been a thinly-veiled bottomless pit, whether he would ever choose to admit it to himself or not.Felix wanted to have bodies until he choked.--dance teacher felix lives with his doting record studio manager boyfriend changbin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. hi so first of all it picks up after the first chapter i promise  
> 2\. i have my own hc's for a/b/o verse which include  
> -betas and omegas having both "male" and "female" sex characteristics  
> 3\. this is to support the heavy implication that the characters who identify as male can actually conceive children not through their .. Anus  
> 4\. so no, noone's Butthole gets wet  
> 5\. i hope to reveal more of my hc's naturally as we go

A notification from an unknown number. 

Either Hyunjin or his friend. 

Felix slid onto the top of the bed covers, letting himself sink into the wine red satin a little before unlocking his phone. He tried to stop the gasp from jumping out of him, but he was a second too late, choking on his breath and letting out a startled noise. 

**Unknown**

> hey~ 
> 
> **[img]**
> 
> felix~
> 
> **[img]**

Two grainy photos of Hyunjin taken from an overhead, downwards angle of his half-naked body. A wet sheen glazed across all the high points of his chest, and in the upper corner of each photo was a narrow eye peering out from underneath his bangs, and a bottom lip bitten in between his teeth. 

Felix shifted around in the satin and ran a hand back through his hair. 

He didn’t know if he wanted this right now. 

His phone buzzed in his hands.

**Unknown**

> **[img]**
> 
> i can go lower~

Felix recalled the previous night with Hyunjin—was he always like this? 

Felix supposed he should’ve been using their last encounter as his point of reference to anticipate a pattern of behavior in Hyunjin, like how he was so forward. That was an indomitable trait in people.

That night in the emptied dance studio, Hyunjin’s body somehow seemed to eclipse the last few flickering overhead lights when he leaned over into Felix’s space, then tipped up Felix’s chin with a few curled fingers. 

“ _Jesus… you really are beautiful, aren’t you? Can’t believe you and your boyfriend aren’t mated yet...”_

Felix’d heard that line about a thousand times. He shouldn’t have expected Hyunjin to be original. 

**Unknown** > **hyunjin**

> stop
> 
> ?
> 
> the pictures?
> 
> yeah 
> 
> ooh
> 
> sorry
> 
> it’s okay~

If this was going to go anywhere, Hyunjin needed to learn boundaries. 

Felix tapped through to another app, heaving a sigh as he wiggled around in his spot until he was comfortable again. He ignored the small slew of more apologies from Hyunjin, swiping away each notification as they came. 

Then,

**Unknown**

> is this felix? 

Felix blinked, then tapped to see the text with his index finger. 

**Unknown** ****

> this is jeongin, hyunjin’s friend :) 

  
  


Felix felt distinctly aware of the sudden, small flutter in his stomach. 

Jeongin was the alpha Hyunjin had claimed wanted to meet Felix the other day, and who Felix had readily accepted to meet. 

Felix should’ve had more shame but that wasn’t any kind of revelation. His head was open on a hinge, and in poured black ink that suffocated everything else inside of his brain except the grinding hum of sating a need. Before he even asked Hyunjin who Jeongin was, he let Hyunjin give him his number, then as if crossing his t’s and dotting his i’s, put his number into Hyunjin’s contacts too. 

Changbin was enough, sex with his beautiful, wonderful, patient and loving boyfriend was always enough, but enough just wasn’t the same as... _everything_. 

Felix had always been a thinly-veiled bottomless pit, whether he would ever choose to admit it to himself or not.

Felix wanted to have bodies until he choked. 

**Unknown** > **jeongin**

> hiii 
> 
> hello :) 
> 
> ah i’m sorry if i’m awkward 
> 
> nono you’re not! 
> 
> aah good, i was worried 
> 
> hyunjin told me you were cute 
> 
> :X
> 
> do you have an instagram? 
> 
>   
>    
> 

Felix pulled up his account then sent it to him, then ignored the proceeding buzzing in his hands and the rest of Jeongin’s texts. 

For now, Jeongin and Hyunjin were both in their separate stages of liminality, and would just have to wait at the back door of Felix’s mind until he decided he needed them again. 

The exhaustion of the day was finally setting into Felix’s bones as he absently continued to paw through nothing particular on his phone. It was slow and deliberate, until his eyelids grew too heavy to keep open anymore, and the satin covers of the bed fizzled out from underneath him. 

**jeongin** ****

> wow… 
> 
> hyunjin wasn’t kidding 
> 
> you are so pretty...
> 
> do you live in the area? 
> 
> ah… i can’t stop looking… 
> 
> i get busy with my classes but i hope we can meet soon 

\----


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Felix found Changbin sitting at the dining table in front of his laptop. He must’ve opened up the curtains, because his shoulders were framed by the window wall behind him in a sort of heavenly way, like he was the divine sibyl of weekend business meetings. 

He looked up at Felix and made a move to get up and say good morning, but Felix waved a hand at him to sit back down with a little smile. 

“Keep working, I’m fine.”

Changbin nodded, although the intent to get up and meet Felix anyways looked like it was still making him unknowingly hover an inch over his seat. Felix clicked his tongue and walked around the dining table and to his side, then gently pulled Changbin’s head to his heartbeat to caress the strain out of him. 

Felix could feel against his fingers how Changbin relaxed, the cords of muscle in his neck and shoulders uncoiling and making him slump into the support against him. The air around them was growing thick with the familiar walnut scent of pheromones, and Felix let them soak deep into his skin and dilate his veins to warm his face. 

“Baby…” 

Changbin’s voice sounded pacified, and only half-committed to being used. Felix leaned back a bit and knew he was smiling, looking down at Changbin to see more of his face as he brushed his bed head bangs from over his eyebrows. 

“Hmm?” 

“How did recording with Chan go?” 

Felix only faltered for a split second. His toes scrabbled minutely against the floor as he hummed in pretend thought. 

“It went… well, I think.” 

He played with Changbin’s hair some, stroking his skin with a thumb. 

“He was nice about how many times I messed up… he understood I never did anything serious like that before.” 

Bang Chan had gotten the recording engineer job at Changbin’s studio in less than a week. Changbin’d only ever had a couple staff engineers, but Bang Chan had convinced him that he wanted him to stay. There was “a lot of promise in Chan’s freelance work” Changbin told Felix when he brought him to the studio to meet him. 

Felix watched Chan’s pupils blow out the moment he started talking to him.

The smell of his alpha pheromones was like spiked cinnamon apple cider. 

In the couple minutes Changbin left them alone Chan asked if Felix ever thought about using his voice in music. He said it had a resonance people would fall in love with. He also said it was beautiful, with a low note in his tone that made Felix immediately submit. 

On the day they were supposed to record, Chan crushed Felix against the recording booth wall licking and biting into Felix’s mouth. Felix blossomed in front of him like a flower, mewling and scratching with his hands at Chan’s shoulders in a heady plea to be taken apart by him. 

The foam walls of the room created a box of sounds of only Felix and Chan and what they were going to make together. 

Felix remembered Chan gasping for air, growling softly, desperately, and leaning into Felix’s ear to whisper that another omega like Felix didn’t exist. That Felix couldn’t even exist, he couldn’t possibly be real. He slowly ground the line of his hard cock in his pants underneath Felix’s own and into the wet little open rose between Felix’s legs. The naughty little rose that Chan deserved to have. 

Felix’s eyes rolled back and he groaned from deep within his chest, then gasped that he was real enough for Chan to fuck him right there if he wanted. He could fuck him into the wall with his big, alpha cock.

Changbin would’ve known if Felix had sex with Chan that day, so he didn’t. But Felix promised that he would give it to Chan if they could find a way to work it out. 

Felix felt Changbin vibrate as he hummed against his chest, then reluctantly let Changbin pull away with only one hand going to gently hold Felix’s. 

“That’s good, baby. I’m proud of you.” 

Changbin looked up at Felix and beamed, his soft cheeks were warm and dewy, and looked like they would stretch infinitely if Felix took a bite.

Felix scrunched his nose at him with a smile, “Maybe I’ll start asking people to write me songs. Maybe this is the start of my new music career.” 

Changbin turned back to his laptop screen and put his chin on his free hand, speaking against his fingers as the hand holding Felix’s gave the omega a restrained squeeze. 

“No… why can’t you stay home, babe. I’ll make music, you quit your job teaching toddlers how to dance…” 

Felix rolled his eyes. 

“Changbin.” 

“I wanna pay for you, I want you here doing nothing every day. I wanna come home and see my baby sprawled out somewhere covered in diamonds and pearls.” 

If there was any indication that Changbin knew, this would be it.

Changbin didn’t make enough money to afford the pampered housewife lifestyle he wanted to give to Felix. In fact, both of them were paying the steep rent of their 2000 sq. ft. apartment on the perimeter of the city, with floor to ceiling windows and three extra bedrooms nobody used. Changbin wanted to live there but couldn’t pay for it on his own.

Felix knew Changbin didn’t like to be scared, and didn’t like to be made small. So he compensated by fronting, threatening to inflict his exuberant taste upon people so he could look bigger against a background of status. 

Every time he talked about paying for Felix to never work another day and stay home forever it sounded like a bribe. Vaguely, like a threat. 

Felix nodded and stroked Changbin’s handsome, woeful pout with his knuckle. 

“Maybe, Binnie,” he leaned over and gave him a kiss, then began to part from Changbin’s side. He kept their hands connected as they hung between their bodies.

“But for now I have to have more than one hobby under this roof or I really will die of boredom.”

Changbin groaned as he let Felix slip away. 

\----


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix has unsuccessful sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, please be warned: omegas and betas have both "female" and "male" sex characteristics. in this universe this is not described as being intersex, however that's the proper term. if you're uncomfortable, i apologize, and this piece isn't for you.

Changbin smelled hungry. Then again, he perpetually smelled like a starving dog, and the distinct scent of burnt walnut in the air veered into nearly overbearing when he crawled up next to his boyfriend during heat week and begged to touch him. 

He never needed to beg for long, Felix adored Changbin. 

“Bunny, I’m sore,” Felix whispered, less as a deterrent and more as a heads-up before Changbin could start jostling him around while he scooted up under Felix’s legs. 

Heat cycles weren’t nearly as intense on a combination of suppressants and contraception, but Felix’s body primed for pups nonetheless. His joints had a dull ache that chewed on the deepest parts of his nerves, and his chest swole up to shot glass sized lumps of tender fat. Changbin was constantly doing temperature checks, but Felix never breached a fever, and never had. Felix knew it was because these days Changbin made sure he was an expert in only two things: music and Felix. He got to show off how good he was at the latter when heat week swung by. 

Worry did manage to bleed through the open look of hunger on Changbin’s face, and he nodded, and tried to be more gentle guiding Felix’s legs over his hips. It was nice to watch Changbin navigate the world he forged to orbit Felix, it made Felix want to bite him while his pussy fluttered. Changbin was beautiful, especially now. Especially helpless to himself—Felix could cry. 

“What do you want?” Felix cooed. There was enough satisfaction in already knowing the answer that Changbin didn’t need to say it, but Felix thought, maybe deep in his heart he knew enough was never enough. 

“Let me see them,” Changbin said, and Felix watched the color rise to his cheeks. 

He reached out and squeezed Changbin’s thick arm, maybe to check his pulse through all the layers of tan, strong meat, and looked up at Changbin’s eyes to find them flicking back and forth between each of Felix’s breasts. 

Belly warm, Felix bit back a smile and slowly nodded, letting his hand fall away from his boyfriend’s arm and back down to the tops of the chaise cushions to show his submission. 

Changbin’s pupils flared and he reached forward, glimpsing at Felix’s eyes one more time before his fingers hooked into the thin elastic of Felix’s flimsy bralette and tugged it down and over his chest. Felix could feel the shudder reach Changbin’s toes when he let the bra go right under the little swell of each tit, pushing them a fraction higher up on Felix’s chest. 

Felix never imagined patience and greed could coexist, but Changbin constantly teetered on the edge of both. Virtue and avarice marked everything he touched, made it smell like walnuts and expensive perfume. 

Changbin’s fingers hovered over both of Felix’s puffy nipples and held his breath only in spirit; Felix watched his whole chest rise and fall as he worked himself up. 

“Tell me if I hurt you,” he said, his eyebrows knitting together. 

“I will,” Felix assuaged, laughing shortly before Changbin’s fingers pressed into his skin. 

Anything else intelligent either of them had to say would have to wait, as they wrapped themselves up in each other. 

Changbin’s hot hands pushed up against Felix’s tits, cupping the mass of them in his palm before he curled his fingers around them and squeezed, considerately, but touching them in any way would’ve hurt at least a little. And it did hurt, enough to make Felix moan high in his throat and arch his back a centimeter up off the couch, and fool Changbin into not upsetting. It hurt deliciously. 

Changbin’s thumbs came up to roll across Felix’s swollen, pink nipples, then he released Felix’s tits altogether to pinch each nipple between his fingers and pull. 

“ _Changbin_ ,” Felix whispered. The pain felt like Changbin unkindly massaging a bruise, Felix was twitching between his own legs. 

Changbin whispered back, “Babydoll, I wanna suck them,” and pushed the length of each palm up and down Felix’s breasts until Felix nearly shrank away from the rivulets of pain. 

Felix nodded, once, and then again and again and again, then softly sucked in air and pushed himself up off his back. 

They’d sloppily done this a couple times before they had a routine. After several nights of trial-and-error and the brunt of the awkwardness out of the way, they had positions they would fall into for comfort’s sake and for other reasons, less tangible and unnegotiated. Felix backed up against the nearest corner of the sectional chaise, sinking into the fine cushions and watching as Changbin crawled along after him. Felix’s bra was still bunched beneath his breasts, but he knew Changbin liked that, liked him a bit disheveled, so he kept his arms low to assure the bra couldn’t dislodge. 

“Come here, Bunny,” Felix cooed, adjusting as best he could so he wouldn’t be crushed to oblivion under Changbin while he situated himself half against the couch, half against his boyfriend. One of his thick arms slid comfortably around Felix’s waist, the other waiting until the both of them were settled to reach for Felix’s tits. 

“I love you so much,” Changbin mumbled, flushed all the way to his chest and looking both restless and drowsy. As if affirming, he nosed Felix’s skin, then licked at a nipple, his hand tightening around Felix’s waist when his boyfriend gasped and shivered in his arms. 

Felix loved Changbin too, and wished he was as overcome with it as Changbin was but simply couldn’t be. So he’d say it a million times, and let his Bunny suck on his swollen tits until he was stupid like a milk-drunk kitten. 

“I love you too,” Felix said, carding his fingers back through Changbin’s hair then holding it from his face to watch him concentrate on closing his lips around the nipple he hadn’t licked. His tongue circled and spit on and lapped at the thing while it was in his mouth, Felix’s pussy twitching insistently enough at it that he gently reached for Changbin’s hand that gripped at his breast and guided it down over top his crotch. Felix’s cock was also flowering, half as hot and sensitive as his second sex but shuddering just as much. 

“Want me to finger you, baby?” Changbin asked against Felix’s skin, then licked a stripe up one tit and sucked it into his mouth. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Felix’s voice sounded warbled and wet, “my cock, too, please.”

“I won’t forget it,” Changbin whispered. 

He cupped Felix and palmed him in long, hard strokes. Each time the heel of his hand ground against Felix’s pussy he’d jerk his hips up and pout. However, Changbin didn’t tease; if he ever did before, he didn’t now, and never would. He said he couldn’t stand the sight of Felix upset and inadvertently drove his boyfriend to ask somebody else if they could do a better job. 

Changbin dipped his hand into Felix’s silky pajama pants where it was nice and warm and all sweaty flesh. 

“Your fingers, Changbinnie,” Felix mewled, Changbin rectifying his split second delay by sliding his middle and ring fingers into the hot wetness between Felix’s lips. 

Felix’s hips jerked up and he tipped his head back and shut his eyes, a moan and a short gasp leaving him together. 

“ _Yes_.” 

He cradled Changbin’s head closer with his free hand when he felt a tit get sucked with reverence immediately proceeding the praise. 

Changbin dipped his middle finger inside and Felix squeezed his wrist as a louder moan jumped out of him. “All wet for Bunny,” Changbin whispered, easing his finger in and out, before gliding two around Felix’s wet lips then dipping one back inside, rotating like this while Felix’s hips started to roll. 

“Yes, yes, wet and hard for Bunny,” came Felix’s whimper. At the mention of his cock, Changbin dragged his slippery fingers up its length, then circled around its head and rubbed at its slit. 

Felix’s moans were ground out more consistently, in time with Changbin’s ministrations. His pussy would clench and squeeze out slick, his little cock would spasm against the fabric of his pajama pants. Most of all, Changbin suckled like a baby, dreaming of creamy milk on his tongue the next time, if Felix’s little breasts would yield any. He was hard in his pants and ground his hips down against Felix’s leg, but the both of them knew his cock was the lowest priority. 

“Do you think you’ll cum…?” Changbin asked. He buried his fingers to the knuckle inside Felix’s cunt, just barely moving his hand at the wrist and massaging from the inside. 

Felix could only cum anymore if he was by himself or on a cock, but he nodded his head with the desperation of an omega on the brink of ecstasy, focusing on what he had. It did feel amazing, Changbin knew what he was doing, but it wasn’t a perfected technique.

Electricity zipped up and down Felix’s spine and made him tremble like all he could feel was his pussy, but they’d be there for hours waiting for the end of the build-up. 

“Will you fuck my kitty next?” Felix asked, grinding down on Changbin’s hand with a whine, sucking his lip into his mouth. “With your cock, Bunny, I know you’ll be gentle.” 

Changbin looked up at Felix like he was made of stardust. Like his pupils were the next galaxy over, destined to collide with Felix’s. It was an open and honeyed look that was deep enough Felix could peer into Changbin’s private universes, where at the center was a lamb of a man with a lion’s heart, bitten by a snake with freckles. 

“Yes, baby, god, _yes_. Lemme make you cum, princess, let me see you cum.” 

Felix tilted his head down and looked past his bangs and lashes, his lips quivering with expert artifice. 

“Gonna cum all over Bunny, please,” he gasped, rocking his hips back and forth and going to gently squeeze his own spit-slick breasts. 

He made his body tight, bowed his back up off of the chaise and curled his toes. Changbin was probably watching, forgetting to keep fucking his fingers because every second of perceiving Felix like this made reality drop out from underneath his feet. Felix’s eyes rolled back, fluttered with conviction, and his pussy twitched and pulsed like he was really cumming.

Felix pretended to come down with a slump, his body relaxing all at once. His own scent glands were convinced of his performance and pumped out a gallon of spiced peach.

“God, Felix—” Changbin stopped himself, but Felix finished the sentence in his head: _I want to mate you. I want to be your husband. I want you to stay here, with me, forever_. 

Felix’s lips curled into a kittenish smile and he turned his head away, feigning bashfulness while Changbin beamed and rubbed his nose against his breasts. 

“You serious, baby…? You feel well enough to fuck later?” 

Felix heaved out a half-content sigh and squeaked when Changbin removed his fingers from between his legs and went to un-tie his sweatpants. 

“Mm, yeah,” Felix giggled softly, “I’m okay. Want me to suck you off?” 

Changbin nodded and his smile was effervescent, sweet. He’d taste like walnuts and brown sugar if Felix gobbled him up. 

\----


End file.
